Small Town Hero
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Kenny of Small Town Cosplay suddenly finds herself in the world of Big Hero 6 being saved by Hiro and Baymax! How long will it take for her to figure out to get to her own world, or will she be stuck there forever? Would she even mind? Will she find something there worth staying for? Reviews are love and they let me know you want more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the first official chapter, I just brought it along from the chapter in STC Adventures, and I hope you guys like it!**

All she knew was that she was floating. Or… She thought she was. She felt like she was floating, anyways. Like she was laying on a cloud. Should she open her eyes? She didn't want the feeling to end; it was peaceful.  
"Open them. You'll be there shortly." The girl, who was not expecting it, was startled slightly and did what she was told. She was greeted by a white… nothingness, was all she could describe it as.  
She looked around and saw that it did appear as though she was floating, but now she could clearly feel solid ground beneath her.  
As time went on, she started hearing the sound of cars, sirens, and shouting. She could smell smoke.  
Her vision turned black and she felt herself falling, only to be jolted awake once more by the noise increasing tenfold, and she was hot. Very hot. Her lungs burned. She opened her eyes and was greeted by fire. Lots of fire.  
"Is anybody in there?!" She heard someone, assumingly a firefighter, ask. She coughed several times in attempt to answer before she managed to speak.  
"YES! HELP!" She heard more yelling and footsteps. She also heard the roar of the fire, the jet of the hose from the fire truck outside, and other noises that couldn't be placed.  
"What is your name?! Keep talking to us so we can find you!" That voice was different yet oddly familiar. She couldn't place it, but it sounded like a child for a moment.  
"K-Kendra! My name is Kendra!" She said between coughs. She kept low to the ground to keep her exposure to the smoke as minimus as one could in a burning building.  
"I'm coming to get you! I know where you are now!" The voice said. Kenny's vision was getting blurry from the tears forming in her irritated eyes. She put her arm over her mouth and nose in hopes to filter the air she was breathing, even just slightly.  
There was heavy footsteps approaching her and she looked and saw a massive… thing in armour coming towards her. She recognized it, but couldn't figure out from where. However, she didn't necessarily care at the moment. There were more important matters at hand.  
"Kendra, stay awake for as long as you can," the same child-like voice from before told her. She felt herself nodding, but she didn't feel like she was the one doing it. Her head felt fuzzy.  
"She has suffered smoke inhalation and it is recommended she get fresh oxygen before her lungs give out," said a familiar robotic voice. Just before she passed out, she heard the child-like voice say one thing she never thought she would hear in real life.  
"Let's get her out of here, Baymax."

Kenny woke up in a daze a few hours later. Her ears were met with an annoying, high pitched beeping, and there was a mask of some sort on her face. How did she get there? What was going on?  
Suddenly, all the events from however long ago came flooding back into her head. Her eyes popped open and she sprang up in her bed.  
She was just rescued by Big Hero Six's leader; Hiro Hamada, and the healthcare robot; Baymax.  
Her heart monitor started beating faster as she thought of everything. She was in the movie Big Hero Six. Or… the universe anyways.  
She took a deep breath and looked around the room, taking the breathing mask in the process. She's always hated those things, they just annoyed her.  
It was a basic hospital room, with basic hospital stuff you would find, only stuff was written in Japanese, which she seemed to understand. Was she speaking in Japanese to Hiro before and not realize it?  
The door to her room slid open and she snapped her head over to see none other than Hiro Hamada himself. He was still in his superhero armor though, and it made her wonder just how much time had passed.  
"Hey, are you doing okay?" He asked. Kenny was too shocked to do anything but nod her head. Hiro visibly relaxed and got a smile on his face.  
"Good-" Kenny interrupted him.  
"I know who you are." Why she said that, she didn't know. Hiro's eyes got wide.  
"H-how…?" He asked. Kenny bit her lip.  
"Keep an open mind when I tell you…" she said, "I mean, if you want to know." Hiro took a seat by her bed and took off his helmet, trusting her for a reason he didn't fully understand.  
"I'm all ears." He said seriously. Kenny took a breath and began her story of how she went to sleep, then "woke up" in some kind of dreamland, and then woke up again in the burning building. She was watching him apprehensively the entire time. When she finished, he looked slightly confused.  
"But wait that doesn't explain how you know who I am." Hiro told her. She took another breath.  
"I fell asleep in my world and woke up in this one… and in my world… "Big Hero Six" is a movie." She said. Hiro's eyes slightly narrowed.  
"Prove it." At his challenge, she knew she would have to tell him something he only did when he was alone.  
"After Tadashi died, you wouldn't eat at all, how you discovered Baymax was still active was because the bottom half of Megabot fell off and landed on your toe, and when putting the red fighting chip into Baymax's access port, you hesitated because you saw Tadashi's name on the healthcare chip." She told him in a rush. Hiro's eyes widened when he realized all of that was true.  
"Okay, I believe you." He said. Kenny thought of something.  
"Answer something for me." Hiro looked at her curiously and she took it as a sign to continue. "Am I speaking English or Japanese?"  
"English," Hiro said with a chuckle. "You're probably thinking that because of all the Japanese around the room right?" Kenny nodded.  
"I thought maybe I was registering everything as English but was actually speaking and being spoken to in Japanese." Hiro chuckled once more.  
"No, don't worry. Everyone in SanFransokyo knows English AND Japanese, but the main language here is English. If someone is speaking Japanese, then something is either wrong or they're speaking about or to someone of high importance. Mainly the most Japanese anyone used here is honorifics." Hiro explained. Kenny nodded.  
"For example," he continued, "When I was younger and even before he died, I would call Tadashi Tada-nii, nii-san, or Dashi-nii." Kenny saw a sad glint in his eye and decided to change the subject.  
"So… do you think you and your nerd friends could help me find a way out of here?" Hiro looked at her and chuckled at how she referred to the gang.  
"Maybe if we work really hard at it, but we also have school, and oh yeah, the whole superhero thing. We also need to figure out what to do with you in the time being." Kenny looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Hiro looked amused.  
"They're going to be releasing you from the hospital today after a final test to see if you're stable enough, which you are, and you don't exactly have a place to stay seeing as you aren't even in the right universe." He said like the total smartass he is. Kenny nearly slapped herself for not thinking about that. She decided to her back at him.  
"Honestly think about this for a second," he hummed in curiosity, "if Tadashi freaked out about you being in danger from BOT FIGHTING, what do you think he would say about being a freaking superhero?"  
The color drained from Hiro's face as a horrified expression set on his features. Kenny laughed loudly at his expression and wishes she could take a picture.

After being released from the hospital, Hiro called his aunt and said that the girl he saved today didn't have any place to stay and had no family left.  
"She can stay with us for as long as she needs! But Hiro, where would she sleep?" Hiro knew they didn't exactly have a guest room set up, but he already had an answer.  
"She can sleep on Tadashi's side." He said. Aunt Cass gasped.  
"Hiro are you sure?"  
"Of course. Tadashi always wanted to help people. I think this makes up for the whole superhero thing." Cass, even though not agreeing with the whole thing herself, was confused at why Tadashi would disagree since he was about helping people. That's what Hiro was doing, wasn't it?  
"What do you mean?" Hiro have out an amused laugh.  
"He's yelled at me til he was blue in the face for BOT FIGHTING. Can you imagine how quickly he would pass out or have a heart attack if he were alive for this?" He asked.  
Hiro was able to finally joke about what Tadashi would do to him if he was there to see all the stupid things Hiro threw himself into now. GoGo and Wasabi constantly joked and groaned about how Tadashi was going to haunt them to their graves about how they were ALLOWING his baby brother to do all of it and even HELPING him do it.  
"I guess you're right. Well, get home safely. I want Baymax's weekly report on the kitchen counter before closing." She said before she hung up. Hiro sighed and hung up as well.  
"You told your aunt?" Kenny asked in awe. Hiro sighed and nodded.  
"Didn't think I wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long. I keep forgetting to add the art of discretion, keeping secrets, and sarcasm into Baymax's programming. Seriously though, Tadashi had ME for a brother and he didn't think to program in sarcasm. I honestly don't know whether or not to be insulted or impressed." Kenny laughed.  
"Guess he didn't want a second you running around. Imagine, 'hello, I am Baymax, and this is the second time I have been activated to put a bandaid on a paper cut and give you a lollipop.'" Hiro joined in on the laughter as they continued their walk to his aunt's café.  
Hiro was now in his regular clothes; he had changed before they left the hospital and had put his armor in his backpack, his blue sweater on top of it to mask any sound. That left him in his white long sleeve with the red robot shirt over it and his tan pants.  
"Oh, the gang is over at the café. I sent them a message while I was changing. They deserve to know about what you told me." He said. She nodded in agreement as the Lucky Cat came into view.

The gang and Kenny were now sitting in Hiro's room after getting some pastries from the café and introducing Kenny to Aunt Cass. GoGo was sitting on Hiro's bed next to Wasabi, Fred was on the beanbag chair, Honey Lemon was sitting on the other side of Wasabi, and Kenny was sitting on Tadashi's wheely chair while Hiro sat in his own.  
"Well?" GoGo asked after popping a bubble with her gum.  
"You guys remember the girl we saved from that building, right?" Hiro asked. GoGo's eye twitched.  
"You mean the building you recklessly ran into after we all told you no? Yeah we do, and way to pull a Tadashi on us and give us fricken heart attacks." She said with a growl. Hiro gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt.  
"Right… well, she has something to tell you all." Kenny's eyes widened as all eyes went to her. She turned to Hiro and glared at him.  
"Way to put me on the spot!" she exclaimed before turning to the others. She took a breath and retold everything she revealed to Hiro, minus the "security questions," one might say, to prove she wasn't lying. When she was done, everyone looked doubtful. GoGo most of all.  
"Prove it." She said.  
"She already proved it to me though, GoGo!" Hiro exclaimed. She glared at him and he shut up.  
"Prove it." She repeated. Kenny sighed.  
"The exact quote you said to Hiro when he mentioned never seeing electromagnetic suspention on a bike before is 'zero resistance, faster bike. But, not fast enough… yet.'" Kenny said with confidence. "If you need more proof, the exact quote you said to Hiro about being superheros was 'Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in.'"  
GoGo was shocked to say the least. But then again, so was everyone except Hiro.  
"We need to help her get home to her world." Hiro said. Wasabi looked worried.  
"The only one who's ever built something even close to what we're going to need is Krei. We aren't even near his league with that technology."  
"How long do you think it would take?" Kenny asked Wasabi. He looked at her apprehensively, and GoGo answered for him.  
"More than three years. More than ten if we're counting the time it takes to do school and the whole superhero thing alongside it." She said bluntly. "Better get comfortable. You're stuck her for a while."  
Kenny was about to ask if they could just go to Krei for help, but knew it was a lost cause. She knew how everyone felt about him, and to be honest, she didn't like the guy much either.  
She thought about all the things she would miss in her world. She wouldn't get to see Jinx, Cassie, Char, Destiny, and all her other friends. She wouldn't get to see her family. But on the plus side, no drama and stress from school.  
She looked at the people around her and took a breath. These were her friends. They accepted her, she could tell. Hiro accepted her right away and, with permission from his aunt, took her into his home; let her have his late older brother's side of the room. She realized that this ragtag group of friends were now her friends, her family. Just like it was to Hiro. Because in this world, they were all she had.

 **Was it good? Was it great? Let me know! PM's and Reviews are love!**

 **~RK4el**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night

**Heyy! So I decided to build off of "Kenny's Big Heros" from my STC story! I'll update this when I can, but I am kind of busy, and I have a lot of other fanfictions that I need to update as well. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

The gang dispersed after a bit more chatting and questions. Kenny asked more psychological questions about the gang that weren't specified in the movie, and the gang asked questions that eventually lead her to telling them she knew and saw almost everything from Hiro going bot fighting and getting taken into custody with Tadashi to Hiro walking to the university with the gang after the whole ordeal at Krei's new campus.

"So you basically saw the majority of our lives since we met Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"Yup." Kenny said, popping the p. "Well, I mean I never saw where anyone lived except for Fred, and the movie didn't show much into anyone's personal lives except for Hiro, but almost all the events were there."

"Anything else you wanna know that you didn't see in the movie?" GoGo asked her. She thought for a minute before nodding.

"Have you ever fallen off your bike and gotten seriously injured?" GoGo and Wasabi groaned at the question, which basically gave her the answer.

"Yes-" GoGo got interrupted by Wasabi.

"She was staying late because she insisted she was almost at a higher speed. Tadashi hadn't left yet because he was working on Baymax, so he was in his lab, but it was only him, me, and GoGo in the lab. I was done working, but I was going to give GoGo a ride home since it was like," He gave GoGo a stern look, "one in the morning."

"What's that big problem with that? I've stayed there at one before." GoGo glared at him while she said this.

"Because I can tell you didn't sleep the night before." He told her, glaring back. "Anyways, I told her one more test ride before I would tell Tadashi we were leaving and offer him a ride home as well. She begrudgingly agreed and began her test run. Her speed was up on the bike, yes, but when she tried to stop, it wouldn't work."

"I was too tired to think to adjust the brakes to accommodate for the faster speed."

"She tried to stop it herself, but she ended up flying over the handles of it and crashed into the wall next to Tadashi's lab."

"Head first." GoGo added.

"Yeah. Tadashi heard the commotion and came out of his lab faster than I could make it to her, and started checking for a concussion immediately. She had a pretty bad one considering she was going almost forty miles per hour."

"Apparently I flipped before I hit the wall and my helmet fell off."

"So it was just her head that hit the wall." Wasabi said. "She was unconscious for about three minutes. We had already called an ambulance when she woke up, but she had to stay in the hospital for three days because she had major whiplash on top of a severe concussion."

"Wait what?!" Hiro exclaimed at the end. He had been bug-eyed through the entirety of the story, and was waiting for his turn to speak. "How come I didn't know about this?" GoGo chuckled.

"You didn't go to SFIT then." She told him. "I didn't tell Honey or Fred either. It just got brought up in conversation."

"So knowing that," Hiro started with a serious tone. "Any injuries you've hidden from ME while fighting criminals?"

"A few minor concussions and sprained ankles, but nothing more." She said as if it was nothing. Hiro, however, groaned.

"GoGo, you've gotta tell me these things! If we can keep an eye on you when we know you've been injured, especially with a concussion, we can make sure you don't get injured again or worsen the ones you already have." GoGo didn't respond, so Kenny decided to speak up again.

"So… you guys are pretty protective over each other, huh?" GoGo nodded, same with everyone else in the room.

"Yeah," Hiro began, "we all try to keep pretty close tabs on each other, but if someone's ego or stubbornness gets in the way it gets a little hard."

"Excuse you, super genius," GoGo scowled, "you did the same thing to us after we caught Callaghan. You went straight back to being depressed."

"Alright you two, enough bickering." Honey told them as she stood up. "It's getting pretty late; let's give Kenny some time to settle in, okay?"

"Yeah, good idea." Fred said. "Hey, if you ever need anything, Hiro can give you my number." He said before ruffling her hair a bit. The rest of the gang agreed, which made Kenny bush in embarrassment from all the attention.

"Thanks you guys." She said before standing up herself. Fred and Honey hugged her, Wasabi gave her a one armed hug, and GoGo playfully punched her shoulder, which Kenny knew was a friendly gesture from the adrenaline junkie. They all dispersed after some more goodbyes, then Hiro and Kenny were left alone in the attic bedroom.

"It is pretty late, do you wanna borrow some pajamas and go to sleep? The doctor said you need to get as much rest as possible." He said with some concern. She nodded and soon was thrown some athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." She said before going into the bathroom to change. She sat the clothes on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same, eyes were the same, clothes were the same as she remembered, but there was one thing different.

She looked… younger? Not too much younger, maybe just by a couple of years or so. She shook her head and started to change; trying to not think about it until she wasn't so utterly exhausted. She finished changing and went back out into the bedroom to find Hiro in his pajamas as well, only he was at his desk writing something.

"What's up, genius?" She asked him. He jumped in surprised and swirled around in his chair.

"Trying to figure out how it would be possible to build the portal we need in order to send you home." He told her. She nodded in understanding and walked to Tadashi's side of the room.

"If you stay up too long, I'll get Wasabi and GoGo over here." She said before closing the divider. There was a pause in the sound of pencil hitting paper and she knew she caught his attention.

"You wouldn't." He said slowly. She smirked even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Oh but I would. You should know I would." He groaned at her response and clicked his lamp off and Kenny could just barely make out the sound of his bed creaking under his weight.

"You're evil. I approve." He said playfully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hiro. And thanks again." She said while laying down. She barely heard his response as she passed out not even a minute after her head hit the pillow.

"No problem, get some sleep."

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! This one will be a bit slower since it has a plot line, and I sometimes get stuck with plot lines. Anyways, this one is still a bit fresh in my mind, so updates might be sooner than you think!**

 **Oh, and to make it more interesting, who do you think Kenny should end up with? Fred, Wasabi, or maybe an OC that comes into play later? Let me know!**

 **~RK4el**


End file.
